1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms images on a recording paper fed from a paper cassette.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as copiers each having a paper cassette that accommodates recording paper and is freely inserted and drawn in front of the apparatus and a lid openable for removing recording paper from a paper transport path when a jam occurs on the side of the apparatus have been known.
Some of such image forming apparatuses utilize the inner side of the lid provided on the side of the apparatus as a base for attaching members for the purpose of addressing downsizing that has been increasingly required in recent years.
However, even when the downsizing is realized by thus attaching members to the inner side of the lid, it is necessary to secure a range in which the lid provided on the side of the apparatus is movable as empty space. As a result, it is likely that the effect of downsizing of the apparatus itself is attenuated because the empty space becomes dead space.